


Want you to be here.

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Series: Nightmares [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Pre series, Sam Misses Dean, Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare, but this time Dean isn't there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want you to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 20, Dean is 24.
> 
> Inspired by this GIF:

 

Sam woke abruptly, as one does from a nightmare. He rolled over and reached for Dean's arm, which he always left outstretched towards his younger brother so he could wake him if necessary. It was something they'd done when they were kids, and the tradition had continued, as had the nightmares. It was true that they were both in their twenties, (well Sam as of last week) but they still needed that warm smile and pat on the shoulder that gave so much comfort in the middle of the night. 

He couldn't find his brother's hand in the darkness. He groped around, still trying to find the thing that would bring him most comfort right now. 

Then it hit him. He realised why the dark shadows of the room were so familiar. He hadn't woken up in some grotty roadside motel, dehydrated and unshaven with the nightmares of a recent hunt. No, he'd woken up in his apartment in Palo Alto. 

He lay back down heavily on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily for a while. _Don't think of Dean._ Sam told himself. _Don't think of Dean._ Then, _Dammit Sam don't you dare cry, you're twenty years old! This is fucking ridiculous Sam, pull yourself together! …Think of Jessica…_

…Jessica; this perfect, bubbly, beautiful girl that his friend Brady had introduced him to. They were going on a date next Saturday. _Think of Jessica, Sam. Don't think of Dean. Don't think of the-_

And suddenly, Sam had forgotten what had scared him so much. It had been some monster, probably. It always was. But still, Sam longed for his brother to make the last traces of the nightmare disappear completely. Dean could always make it better. "Want me to stay here?" He'd ask. "Want a hug? Want me to get you something?"

Want you to be here Dean.


End file.
